Angel One
Podczas gdy grupa wypadowa z komandorem Rikerem na czele poszukuje załogi frachtowca Odin na planecie będącej pod matriarchalnymi rządami, na pokładzie Enterprise wybucha epidemia nieznanej choroby. Podsumowanie Prolog Statek kosmiczny USS Enterprise-D trafia na ślad wraku zaginionego przed siedmioma laty federacyjnego frachtowca Odin. Okazuje się, że mimo iż sam frachtowiec został uszkodzony w wyniku zderzenia z asteroidą, a na jego pokładzie brak oznak życia, ze statku zostały wystrzelone trzy kapsuły ratunkowe. Enterprise podąża zatem w kierunku Anioła Jeden, najbliższej planety klasy M, w poszukiwaniu rozbitków. Anioł Jeden zamieszkana jest przez społeczność matriarchalną, której przewodzi 6 mistrzyń oraz główna przedstawicielka planety zwana po prostu "Wybraną". Ostatni kontakt między Aniołem Jeden a Federacją miał miejsce przed 62 laty. thumb|200px|Anioł Jeden - widok z mostku Enterprise Z racji dominacji płci żeńskiej na planecie, kapitan Picard proponuje, aby to doradca Troi reprezentowała Enterprise podczas pierwszej rozmowy. Porucznik Yar nawiązuje kontakt z planetą, po czym Troi rozmawia z Wybraną, mistrzynią Beatą, na temat stosunków dyplomatycznych oraz poszukiwań rozbitków frachtowca. Zaskakująco nieufna, przedstawicielka Anioła Jeden ostatecznie godzi się na krótką wizytę grupy wypadowej na swojej planecie. Akt I Zmierzając ku transporterowi z prezentem dla przedstawicieli Anioła Jeden, grupa wypadowa w postaci komandora Rikera, komandora porucznika Daty, doradcy Troi i porucznik Yar spotyka Wesleya Crushera z kolegą udających się na szkolną wycieczkę na narty w denubiańskie Alpy na holodeku. Tuż przed transportem na powierzchnię Riker zapewnia kapitana Picarda, że postarają się zrobić dobre wrażenie, jako że Anioł Jeden stanowi duży potencjał strategiczny w kwadrancie i Federacja zyskałaby wiele, mogąc powitać planetę w swoich szeregach. Na powierzchni Riker, Data, Troi i Yar udają się na audiencję u Wybranej Beaty i pozostałych mistrzyń, podczas której pytają o ocalałych po katastrofie frachtowca. thumb|200px|Audiencja u Wybranej Przedstawicielka planety poddaje w wątpliwość zamiary załogi Enterprise, sugerując, że wysłanie na misję ratunkową tak potężnego statku jak Enterprise wydaje się co najmniej podejrzane. Troi i Riker zapewniają o dobrych intencjach, co jednak nadal nie przekonuje Ariel, członkini rady mistrzyń. Postawiona przed bezpośrednim pytaniem o obecność rozbitków na planecie, Beata oznajmia, że "nie jest gotowa odpowiedzieć", po czym nakazuje swojemu służącemu, Trentowi, zaprowadzić grupę do pokoju gościnnego. Tam oficerowie dochodzą do wniosku, że reakcja Beaty i pozostałych członkiń rady może tylko świadczyć o definitywnej obecności załogi frachtowca na Aniele Jeden. Tymczasem na Enterprise kapitan Picard, jadąc turbowindą z podporucznikiem Worfem, nakazuje gotowość do osiągnięcia prędkości warp 6 w kierunku Strefy Neutralnej jak tylko grupa wypadowa wróci na pokład. Powodem kursu w tę stronę jest pojawienie się romulańskich krążowników wojennych przy jednej z baz granicznych Federacji. Wysiadając z turbowindy mijają wejście do holodeku, z którego Picarda trafia śnieżka rzucona przez Wesley'a Crushera. Podczas gdy chłopak tłumaczy się z zaistniałej sytuacji, kapitan zwraca uwagę na dziwny zapach, który Worf przyrównuje do nocnego trognitu, "stymulującego" klingońskiego kwiatu. Na planecie Data odkrywa flakonik perfum (pryskając sobie nimi w twarz), dziwiąc się, co może mieć na celu "syntetyczny preparat na bazie alkoholu odtwarzający zapach kwiatów". Próby wyjaśnień ze strony reszty grupy wypadowej przerywa Trent, informując, że rada mistrzyń gotowa jest ich ponownie przyjąć. Beata oznajmia, że podzielą się informacjami o rozbitkach, choć decyzja ta nie została podjęta jednogłośnie. Z załogi Odina ocalało 4 mężczyzn, których przywódcą jest Ramsey. Ich lokalizacja jest jednak nieznana, jako że mężczyźni mają status wyjętych spod prawa - pomimo godnych warunków, jakie zapewniono im na Aniele Jeden, rozbitkowie wkrótce zaczęli nadużywać gościnności i podważać porządek społeczny. Beata ostrzega, że są niebezpieczni. Akt II Wesley wraz z kolegą leżą z infekcją dróg oddechowych w ambulatorium. Doktor Crusher informuje kapitana, że na wszelki wypadek zbadała wszystkich uczestników ostatniej wycieczki na Quazulu VIII, pracuje już też nad izolacją wirusa. Picard obawia się epidemii w obliczu nadchodzącej ważnej misji w Strefie Neutralnej. Tymczasem na planecie Data sugeruje możliwość odnalezienia rozbitków w oparciu o lokalizację pierwiastków nieobecnych w naturze na Aniele Jeden. W celu zidentyfikowania takiego pierwiastka Riker prosi o udostępnienie Dacie lokalnej biblioteki, na co Beata stwierdza, że dane w niej zawarte są zbyt wyrafinowane jak na umysł mężczyzny. Przekonana jednak argumentem, że, jako android, Data nie jest typowym mężczyzną, Wybrana zezwala na analizę zasobów biblioteki. Okazuje się, że na planecie nie występuje stosowana przez Federację platyna, podporucznik La Forge rozpoczyna zatem skan z Enterprise w jej poszukiwaniu. Grupa wypadowa czeka na wyniki skanowania w pokoju gościnnym. Komandor Riker zamówił w międzyczasie męską biżuterię i ubranie typowe dla mężczyzn na Aniele Jeden, aby móc je założyć na rozmowę dyplomatyczną z Beatą. Doradca Troi i porucznik Yar powątpiewają w dyplomatyczne cele tej rozmowy i wyrażają swoje rozbawienie wyglądem komandora. thumb|200px|Komandor Riker w lokalnym stroju Na pokładzie Enterprise doktor Crusher bada wyraźnie podupadającego na zdrowiu kapitana i zwalnia go ze służby. Początkowo protestujący Picard poddaje się jednak rozkazowi i przekazuje dowództwo podporucznikowi La Forge, który z pewną czcią siada w fotelu kapitana. W międzyczasie skan wykazuje obecność platyny na Aniele Jeden, o czym Riker natychmiast informuje mistrzynie Beatę i Ariel. Ariel nadal nie wierzy w intencje załogi, zostaje jednak odprawiona przez Beatę. Wybrana zachęca Rikera do pozostania z nią i oddelegowania poszukiwań rozbitków reszcie grupy wypadowej, co też komandor czyni, ku zdziwieniu porucznik Yar. Wedle rozkazu jednak porucznik zaleca La Forge'owi przetransportowanie jej, doradcy Troi i Daty w miejsce wykrycia platyny, gdzie, jak się okazuje, ktoś już na nich czeka. Akt III Spytany przez kapitana Picarda o raport, podporucznik La Forge donosi, że wystąpiły 82 kolejne przypadki zachorowań na Enterprise, przez co doktor Crusher musiała przerobić jeden z holodeków na izolatkę. Worf również wykazuje oznaki choroby, La Forge wysyła go zatem do ambulatorium. Tymczasem porucznik Yar, doradca Troi i komandor porucznik Data rozmawiają z przywódcą rozbitków, Ramseyem, w jego kryjówce. Zainteresowany szybkim sukcesem akcji poszukiwawczej Ramsey dowiaduje się od Daty, że jego odnalezienie umożliwiła platyna zawarta w odznace, którą zachował z sentymentu. Doradca Troi wyraża swoje zdziwienie brakiem bardziej entuzjastycznej reakcji na pojawienie się ekipy ratunkowej ze strony kogoś, kto przez 7 lat zmuszony był przebywać na obcej planecie. Ramsey jednak nie widzi powodu do entuzjazmu, argumentując, że jako że wszyscy rozbitkowie mają już na Aniele Jeden żony, a niektórzy nawet dzieci, planeta ta jest dla nich de facto domem. thumb|200px|Ramsey i Data w kryjówce rozbitków W stolicy komandor Riker, w lokalnym ubraniu, odbywa swoją dyplomatyczną rozmowę sam na sam z mistrzynią Beatą. Wybrana flirtuje z komandorem, przy okazji przybliżając mu porządek społeczny na Aniele Jeden, gdzie mężczyźni są szczęśliwi, gdyż kobiety biorą na swoje barki obowiązek rządzenia krajem. Ich pocałunki przerywa Trent, przynosząc prezent od załogi Enterprise - kryształ medytacyjny Albeni. Beata szybko odprawia jednak służącego i kontynuuje stosunki dyplomatyczne z Rikerem. Reszcie grupy wypadowej sytuacja na planecie zostaje natomiast przedstawiona w nieco odmiennym świetle. Początkowo zachwyceni tutejszymi kobietami, rozbitkowie frachtowca szybko przekonali się, że mężczyźni na Aniele Jeden nie mają żadnych praw, próby protestu skończyły się zaś koniecznością ucieczki. Mimo wszystko Ramsey odmawia transportu na pokład Enterprise. Co więcej, Data podkreśla, że skoro członkowie załogi frachtowca nie należą do Gwiezdnej Floty, nie obowiązuje ich Pierwsza Dyrektywa i nie można ich zmusić do opuszczenia planety. Porucznik Yar kontaktuje się zatem z Enterprise i prosi o przetransportowanie grupy wypadowej do lokalizacji komandora Rikera, skąd potem powrócą na statek. La Forge doradza pośpiech, jako że jedna trzecia załogi jest już chora, a Romulanie zbierają siły w Strefie Neutralnej. Doktor Crusher zapowiada ponadto, że przy takim tempie mutowania wirusa i rozwoju choroby niedługo na statku nie będzie miał kto lecieć na konfrontację z wrogiem. Tuż przed transportem Yar pyta Ramseya, dlaczego się ich spodziewał, ten jednak nie chce wyjawić tej informacji. Gdy oficerowie przenoszą się do komandora Rikera, mistrzyni Ariel dołącza do Ramseya i go całuje. Tymczasem Wybrana Beata zapowiada, że jeżeli Enterprise nie zabierze rozbitków ze sobą, będzie zmuszona wydać na Ramseya i innych wyrok śmierci. Akt IV Doktor Crusher przychodzi z wizytą do obłożnie już chorego kapitana Picarda. Podając mu lekarstwo, doktor zwraca uwagę na dziwny zapach unoszący się wokół chorego. Kapitan przypomina sobie wówczas, że pierwszy raz poczuł go już wcześniej, gdy został trafiony śnieżką przez Wesleya przy holodeku. Na bazie tej informacji doktor Crusher wnioskuje, że zapach ten może być związany ze sposobem rozprzestrzeniania się wirusa, postanawia zatem to zbadać. thumb|200px|Doktor Crusher i obłożnie chory kapitan Picard Tymczasem na planecie Data przekazuje komandorowi Rikerowi status ze Strefy Neutralnej. Okazuje się, że 7 romulańskich krążowników wojennych zgromadziło się w pobliżu bazy Federacji, na sygnał alarmowy z bazy odpowiedział zaś jak dotąd statek USS Berlin. Obecność Enterprise uważana jest jednak za kluczową w tej sytuacji w celu pokazu siły ze strony Gwiezdnej Floty. Mimo że Beata zagroziła wykonaniem kary śmierci na rozbitkach, komandor Riker zarządza powrót grupy wypadowej na pokład, spokojny o los załogi frachtowca, której władzom Anioła Jeden w końcu nadal ciągu nie udaje się odnaleźć. Zanim jednak oficerowie mają okazję przenieść się na Enterprise, Wybrana wprowadza pojmanych rozbitków wraz z żonami, w tym mistrzynię Ariel, którą Beata nakazała śledzić, podejrzewając jej konszachty z uciekinierami. Wybrana zaprasza grupę wypadową na ceremonię wykonania kary śmierci. Komandor Riker wnosi o jeszcze jedną szansę przekonania ocalałych do opuszczenia z nimi planety, na co Beata przystaje. Ramsey jednak jest nieugięty w swojej woli zostania na Aniele Jeden za wszelką cenę. Riker postanawia transportować rozbitków i ich rodziny na Enterprise wbrew ich woli, a przy okazji wbrew Pierwszej Dyrektywie i kilku innym zasadom Gwiezdnej Floty, o czym przypomina mu Data, komandor uważa jednak perspektywę sądu wojskowego za korzystniejszą od przyglądania się śmierci niewinnych ludzi. Niestety, sytuacja na Enterprise uległa w międzyczasie znacznemu pogorszeniu, doktor Crusher zmuszona jest zatem odmówić transportu kogokolwiek na pokład póki nie uda jej się okiełznać wirusa. Komandor Riker rozkazuje zatem odpornemu na chorobę Dacie objęcie dowodzenia i zabranie Enterprise do Strefy Neutralnej, póki nie jest jeszcze za późno. Akt V Następnego dnia Trent zaprasza ich na egzekucję. Komandor Riker, doradca Troi i porucznik Yar początkowo odmawiają. Po chwili kontaktuje się z nimi jednak Data, mówiąc, że według jego obliczeń mają jeszcze 48 minut zanim konieczne będzie wyruszenie na konfrontację w Strefie Neutralnej. Grupa wypadowa postanawia zatem wziąć udział w ceremonii, mając nadzieję, że uda im się jeszcze zapobiec wykonaniu wyroku. thumb|200px|Trent i Beata w dniu egzekucji Podczas ceremonii Beata ogłasza, że egzekucja odbędzie się poprzez dezintegrację skazanych, podkreślając tym samym łaskawość sądu. Komandor Riker stara się ostatecznie wpłynąć na decyzję Wybranej, argumentując, że uśmiercenie rozbitków jako symboli rewolucji nie zatrzyma naturalnego rozwoju społeczeństwa planety, który powoli objawia się w zmianie sposobu wzajemnego postrzegania się obu płci. Nieprzekonana Beata rozkazuje wykonanie wyroku na Ramseyu, w ostatniej chwili jednak waha się i postanawia rozważyć słowa komandora wraz z pozostałymi członkiniami rady. Tymczasem doktor Crusher udaje się wynaleźć szczepionkę na wirusa, Data kontaktuje się zatem z grupą wypadową i oznajmia, że są gotowi transportować wszystkich na pokład. Komandor prosi Datę o gotowość do nagłego grupowego transportu skazańców oraz oficerów, jednak dopiero na jego sygnał. Rada mistrzyń z Beatą na czele wraca wówczas z narady, podczas której podjęły decyzję o zmianie wyroku - rozbitkowie oraz ich rodziny zostaną wygnani w odległy rejon planety, skąd nie będą mieli już wpływu na porządek społeczny. Przetrwanie może okazać się dla nich trudne, jednak będą mieli szansę na ułożenie sobie życia na nowo. Zadowoleni z obrotu sprawy członkowie grupy wypadowej wracają na pokład Enterprise, gdzie zostają zaszczepieni przez doktor Crusher. Na mostku czeka już na nich kapitan Picard, który, nadal mocno zachrypniętym głosem, wydaje rozkaz obrania kursu na Strefę Neutralną. Pamiętne cytaty "Siedem lat na obcej planecie, lecz nie widzę podekscytowania na wieść o ratunku." "Przed czym chcecie mnie ratować? Cała załoga ma już żony, niektórzy nawet dzieci. Nie możecie uratować człowieka z domu." : - Troi i Ramsey, o reakcji rozbitka na ekipę ratunkową Dodatkowe informacje Scenariusz i produkcja * Odcinek ten kręcono przez 7 dni, od środy 11 listopada do czwartku 19 listopada 1987 roku. Produkcja miała miejsce w studio Paramount (sceny nr 6, 9 i 16). * Produkcję odcinka wstrzymano na kilka dni z racji braku dostępności pełnego scenariusza. Był to pierwszy z dwóch takich przypadków przerwy w kręceniu pierwszego sezonu Następnego pokolenia; drugi raz sytuacja ta nastąpiła przy produkcji "Arsenału pokoju". (Źródło: Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission, s. 56) * W pierwotnym scenariuszu autorstwa Patricka Barry'ego, Beata miała na imię Victoria. Victoria nakazała uwięzić Rikera po tym, jak ten zwrócił się do niej bezpośrednio w rozmowie i dotknął jej dłoni. By ocalić go przed śmiercią, Tasha Yar ogłuszyła komandora i przejęła dowodzenie nad grupą wypadową. W tej oryginalnej wersji historii kapitan Picard jako jedyny z całej załogi Enterprise został zarażony wirusem. Służący mężczyźni na planecie Anioł Jeden rozpoczęli zaś powstanie pod przewodnictwem Lucasa Jonesa, który sam ostatecznie poległ w jego wyniku. (Źródło: Creating the Next Generation: The Conception and Creation of a Phenomenon, s. 52) * Ostateczna wersja scenariusza dostarczona 7 dni przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć nadal różniła się od wydarzeń widocznych w odcinku: ** Na wycieczce na narty w holodeku Wesleyowi Crusherowi towarzyszyło dwóch kolegów, sama wycieczka zaś miała miejsce w szwajcarskich, nie denubiańskich Alpach. ** W scenariuszu nie było mowy o zagrożeniu ze strony Romulan. Enterprise zmierzał ku Trójkątowi Avastam w reakcji na zagrożenie względem bazy granicznej Federacji ze strony 7 krążowników wojennych Ferengich. ** Po pierwszej wizycie na powierzchni planety, cała grupa wypadowa została zaproszona na kolację, podczas której Riker i Troi wręczyli Wybranej Beacie prezent w postaci kryształu medytacyjnego Albeni. ** Podczas kolacji Data usiadł obok mistrzyni Di, która zaprowadziła go później do osobnego pomieszczenia z terminalem, za pomocą którego android mógł prześledzić historię Anioła Jeden. Mistrzyni pocałowała również Datę, próbując go uwieść. ** W scenariuszu nie pojawił się motyw ukrywania się Ramseya i pozostałych członków ocalałej załogi frachtowca. Jedynym ocalałym był tam Ramsey, więziony przez Beatę. Na rozkaz Wybranej spętany rozbitek został przyprowadzony przez strażnika na kolację. Ramsey podjął wówczas próbę obalenia jednego ze strażników, został jednak obezwładniony. Tasha zeskanowała go przy pomocy trikordera i próbowała go uspokoić, obiecując, że zabiorą go z powrotem do domu, na co Ramsey odpowiedział jednak, że jego dom jest na Aniele Jeden. ** Wesley wraz z dwoma kolegami został poddany leczeniu w ambulatorium z racji zarażenia wirusem. Wesley porównał swoją infekcję do romulańskiego kaszlu. Źródłem wirusa była natomiast prawdziwa wycieczka na Quazulu VIII, nie zaś holograficzny krajobraz na holodeku. ** Podczas wizyty grupy wypadowej na planecie miało miejsce kilka wymian zdań między doradcą Troi a komandorem Rikerem, nie wszystkie zaś zostały wypowiedziane przyjemnym tonem. Troi zarzuciła Rikerowi zauroczenie Beatą, komandor natomiast nie był skory do zaakceptowania Troi w charakterze lidera grupy wypadowej. ** Doktor Crusher zwolniła podporucznika La Forge ze służby gdy ten zachorował, przejmując tym samym dowództwo nad statkiem i prowadząc badania nad wirusem z poziomu konsoli nawigacyjnej. ** Ramsey uciekł z aresztu zanim załoga Enterprise zdołała zaaranżować jego transport na pokład. Podczas gdy doradca Troi zadecydowała o powrocie na statek i załatwieniu tej sprawy po uporaniu się z problemem w Trójkącie Avastam, Beata nakazała dwóm strażnikom odebrać broń członkom grupy wypadowej oraz zatrzymać ich w charakterze więźniów. Załoga otrzymała sprzęt z powrotem dopiero po ponownym schwytaniu Ramseya. Doktor Crusher odmówiła natomiast transportu grupy na pokład Enterprise ze względu na szalejącą infekcję - pozwolenie na powrót uzyskał tylko Data. Reszta załogi obecna na powierzchni planety została ponownie uwięziona. ** Mistrzyni Ariel, która wcześniej pomogła Ramseyowi w ucieczce, przyniosła członkom grupy wypadowej komunikator. Gdy załoga (wraz z rozbitkiem) przygotowywała się do transportu na pokład, Ariel oznajmiła, że spodziewa się dziecka, którego ojcem jest Ramsey. Po rozważeniu konsekwencji pod kątem Pierwszej Dyrektywy, członkowie grupy wypadowej pomogli Ariel i Ramseyowi w ucieczce, po czym złożyli wizytę Beacie. Rozwścieczona Wybrana rzuciła kryształem medytacyjnym Albeni w grupę wypadową, jednak Troi, Tasha i Riker zdążyli się już transportować z powrotem na Enterprise. Fabuła * Jest to pierwszy odcinek tej serii, w którym wspomniano o Romulanach. * Przeniesienie się Daty, Yar i Troi z pokoju gościnnego do kryjówki rozbitków stanowi drugi przykład transportu bezpośredniego z jednego miejsca na planecie w drugie. Pierwszy tego typu transport miał miejsce w odcinku "Spotkanie w Farpoint", gdy komandor Riker i komandor porucznik Data przenieśli się w lokalizację doradcy Troi pod Bazą Farpoint. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek Star Treka, w którym zastosowano Pierwszą Dyrektywę w jej nowej odsłonie. O Dyrektywie wspominano już co prawda wcześniej (np. w odcinku "Sprawiedliwość"), odnosiła się ona wówczas jednak tylko do cywilizacji niezdolnych do podróży z prędkością warp. Gene Roddenberry zmienił jednak Pierwszą Dyrektywę w zasadę zabraniającą jakiejkolwiek ingerencji w sprawy wewnętrzne obcych społeczności, niezależnie od ich zaawansowania technologicznego. * Jest to jeden z dwóch odcinków (obok "Arsenału pokoju"), w których La Forge dowodzi Enterprise. * Gdy po lekcji jazdy na nartach Wesley przypadkiem uderza kapitana Picarda śnieżką z holodeku, kapitan i podporucznik Worf (stojący poza holodekiem) mają mokre od śniegu mundury przez całą resztę sceny. Nasuwa się tu zatem pytanie o trwałości materii sztucznie powstałej w holodeku poza jego granicami. Odnośniki Linia czasowa : 2364 , XXIV wiek Kartografia : Anioł Jeden Gatunki : ludzie , Romulanie Statki kosmiczne : ''USS Enterprise-D'', Odin Pozostałe : Strefa Neutralna, Pierwsza Dyrektywa Obsada *Patrick Stewart jako kapitan Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes jako komandor William T. Riker *Brent Spiner jako komandor porucznik Data *LeVar Burton jako podporucznik Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby jako porucznik Natasha Yar *Michael Dorn jako podporucznik Worf *Gates McFadden jako doktor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis jako doradca Deanna Troi *Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Gościnna obsada * Karen Montgomery jako Beata * Sam Hennings jako Ramsey * Patricia McPherson jako Ariel |next= }} Kategoria:Odcinki TNG